Deadly Sin
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "Le muerde los labios y le mete la lengua sin consideraciones; se busca a sí mismo contra su lengua y lo que encuentra son rastros mezclados con algo que es únicamente el crío francés que se aprieta contra él y algo más. Algo que le hace recordar la risa que dejo pendiente minutos antes." YAOI - Saga x Camus. Universo Alterno. Completo


**Título:** Deadly Sin.

**Resumen: "**Le muerde los labios y le mete la lengua sin consideraciones; se busca a sí mismo contra su lengua y lo que encuentra son rastros mezclados con algo que es únicamente el crío francés que se aprieta contra él y algo más. Algo que le hace recordar la risa que dejo pendiente minutos antes."

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** Pfff, sin revisar, sin nada. AU y el título apesta, ya sé.

**Tipo: **PWP xDDD

**Palabras:** 632

**Pareja Principal: **Saga x Camus

**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

**Beta: **Nobody

**Razón: **Twinfest 2013.

**Estado: **Completo

**Última actualización:** Hoy, 28 de junio.

**Comentarios adicionales: **Totalmente forzado para ganarme un brillito bonito. Gracias a Scaaa y Mii por el plot lol Para que se entienda un poco, en mi cabeza esto es un AU universitario, donde Camus es el nuevito que termina liandose con un estudiante mayor, osease, Saga. Pareja establecida, yadadada; menciones de Milo y Kanon y yasta, no sé que más decir porque ni lo he pensado mucho

* * *

**Deadly Sin.**

Ataja el gemido con la lengua. La enrosca tras los dientes, contra el paladar, mientras arquea la espalda contra el sillón y hunde la nuca contra el cojín. Se lleva la mano a la frente y enreda los dedos en el flequillo, como si estuviese desesperado y sin salida. Como si se estuviese muriendo.

Sin embargo, hay dos partes bastante vivas en su cuerpo, palpitando desbocadas y a un ritmo imposible de seguir mentalmente. Tan rápido, que Saga pierde con frecuencia el hilo de las palabras que le cruzan la cabeza en ese momento y no balbucea más que incoherencias.

Le suda el pecho, le suda la espalda, le suda el estómago y más abajo también.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve su camisa colgando del borde de la mesa y una succión impertinente le genera un reflejo involuntario en una pierna, recordándole que tiene los pantalones enredados en los tobillos. Le pesan los párpados, pero hace el esfuerzo y pega el mentón al pecho, mirando aturdido la imagen que se presenta ante él.

Nuevamente ataja un gemido. Esta vez, se muerde el labio.

Estira un brazo y su movimiento pierde fuerza a mitad de camino, descansando la palma sobre su ombligo. A pesar del sudor que le cubre la piel, siente como se adhiere, pegajosa, y recuerda la razón y de pronto, le entran ganas de reírse. Suena más como un quejido ahogado, desvaneciéndose en medio de la habitación y así de rápido, olvida sus intenciones de reírse y acelera la respiración. Gime y resbala la mano hasta que la mete en la melena sudorosa que sube y baja sin ritmo, ansiosa, resoplando y con toda probabilidad, con más desesperación que él mismo. Sus deseos de no equivocarse y su ansiedad por no saber si lo hace bien o no, hacen que los movimientos de Camus carezcan de excesiva delicadeza y si Saga gruñe, no es para criticarlo. Es porque lo está volviendo loco y un poco enfermo. Lo lleva tan al límite que no sabe en qué pensar para hacerlo durar eternamente.

Desafortunadamente, el muchacho no le da tiempo de encontrar una solución. Hace un movimiento torpe, de primerizo, igual que todo en su relación y Saga embiste sin pensarlo, alza las caderas, se retuerce entero y le explota el mundo tras las pestañas. Resopla y gime como animal embravecido; jala a Camus hasta que lo tiene desparramado encima, incómodo pero demasiado agotado para intentar acomodarse mejor. Le muerde los labios y le mete la lengua sin consideraciones; se busca a sí mismo contra su lengua y lo que encuentra son rastros mezclados con algo que es únicamente el crío francés que se aprieta contra él y algo más. Algo que le hace recordar la risa que dejo pendiente minutos antes.

— ¿Esto fue idea de Milo o de Kanon? — pregunta, y un bochorno casi imposible aparece en las mejillas ya enrojecidas de Camus.

— ¿De quién crees? — murmura el muchacho, suspirando — Milo dijo que si nunca la probaba, sería como si jamás hubiese venido a la universidad aquí. Kanon…sólo proveyó un par de ideas extras.

Saga se sacude en una risa grave y cuando Camus se deja rodar apenas a un costado, mete el dedo en el pote de mantequilla de maní, lo enrosca y lo saca cubierto de ella. Se lo lleva a la boca con un deleite inocente e infantil.

Sólo se detiene cuando escucha el carraspeo incómodo de Camus a su lado. Sonríe con el dedo aún en la boca, frunciendo las cejas, convirtiendo ese breve momento de inocencia en algo sucio y malvado. Camus traga pesado cuando lo ve tomar el pote y girarse hacia él.

— ¿Te habrá dicho Kanon que tengo un gusto casi obsesivo por esta cosa? En serio, puedo comerla con lo que sea…

***FIN***


End file.
